From These Eyes
by MidnightEvanescence
Summary: Yamcha's point of view...Not a bashing story. Angsty short oneshot. Enjoy. :)


**Hello guys. :)**

**I'm working on my other DBZ story as we speak,so the next chapter will be up soon.**

**I wrote this out of boredom,and I recenlt noticed out of all the B/V stories Yamcha is always the bad guy. I don't hate Yamcha,nor am I a HUGE fan but he deserves some respect.**

**P.S. This is a one-shot based from Yamcha's point of view from DBZ. (I never watched Dragon Ball before,so I don't know what events took place then,but whatev...Enjoy..**

* * *

As I sit and watch her...I notice how happy she looks.

When Goku and Vegeta returned to the lookout,Bulma and her little son Trunks rushed to him as if it were the last time they would see him. Trunks ran to his fathers arms and Bulma smiled at him,with happy tears in her eyes.

I can't help but feel jealous. That could be _me._ That could be _me_ who gets to hug her,who gets to love could've been _our_ son.

But no. She's with him now. And she's happy.

Happier with him than she ever was with me.

At first,everything was wonderful. When I was wished back,Bulma and I went back to the same couple. We were the kind of couple you'd see all lovey-dovey one second,at each other's throat another,and so on.

But now that's changed,maybe for the good.

She's happy with a family of her own now.

Everybody is.

After seven years,Chichi finally has her husband back. They're a family again.

I remember once, after Goku had died, I had hit on Chichi. I ended up in the ER with a concussion, (she had beat me with a frying pan,it was Gohan who stopped her.) But it was worth it.

I lost the most important thing in my life to an arrogant,heartless bastard. Could you blame me? I was lonely.

Hell,even Krillan had a wife now. Not just any wife,but a beautiful,deadly android who was hell-bent on destroying the Earth! And now he has a family of his own now...

Where was I? Where will I be? Only Kami knows.

* * *

I remember that night.

It was during the time we were training for the Androids,and Bulma had confronted about how I was always training,how I never spent time with her anymore,and bla bla bla...

We ended up getting into a heated argument,and I noticed out of the corner of my eye,the saiyan prince himself was standing there watching,with an amused smirk on his face.

She said some things,I said some things that I,sure enough regreted later on.

She ended it right there. Tore my heart out.

She was in tears,her big beautiful eyes filled with anger and sadness. Because of me.

She kicked me out.

We hadn't spoken in weeks,3 at the least. I had been training nonstop,with Tien or Krillan.

Goku was busy with his own thing,so I didn't even bother.

After thinking it out, I had finally decided to go try to get my Bulma back.

And Fate must hate me,because I found out the hard way that she wasn't mine anymore.

She never will be.

* * *

She rejected me.

I was beyond pissed.

I demanded to know why the hell she couldn't take me back.

Then it hit me.

She was pregnant,and it sure as hell wasn't mine.

It was _his._ That bastard Vegeta got her pregnant.

She started crying and saying the second she told him she's pregnant with his child,he jumps,steals a spaceship and blasts off into outer space. Coward.

So Bulma tells me to just go.

So I went.

Just like that.

* * *

After the cell games,it's the world tournament (A/N: Sorry if I spelled it wrong.)

Bulma picks us all up,and were off.

Trunks is 8 now. It drives me crazy to know I'm not the father. To know that Bulma's gone off with someone else. Someone else who was the reason me,Tien,Piccolo,and Chazou all died!

Anyways,Chichi asks me if I'm gonna join.

What's the point? I'll get left behind in the dust like always.

The saiyans ALWAYS pass you up. No matter how hard you train. You know how it feels to be passed up by an 11-year old?

So I just gave up. Call me a coward,but I hate feeling useless. it's the worst feeling in the world.

When we arrive,Goku comes. Like sick puppies,everyone runs to him,showering him with hugs and telling him of how they missed him so.

A pang of jealousy hits me again. If I were Goku,I'd have a beautiful wife,2 strong sons,and power.

But that's not me.

It never will be.

* * *

As I sit here on the lookout, I wonder...

What would happen If I just left?

Off the face of the Earth,never to come in contact with anyone again?

Sadly, I turn around gave my past love one last life.

She's hugging Vegeta,crying tears of joy. Everyone is around the lookout,talking and laughing.

_They're happy..._

Unlike me.

Then I fly off the lookout.

Not like anyone noticed anyways.

* * *

**I wrote that because I feel that Yamcha is the most ignored person on DBZ  
**

**I don't understand why everyone dislikes him,But I don't.**

**Anyways, I'm am still working on my other DBZ stories,and more in the future. ;)**

**PLZ review! ;)**

**And check out my other DBZ story please. **


End file.
